


A Very Score Christmas Song

by kiranerys42, nilolay, RhetoricalQuestions



Category: Score: A Hockey Musical (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Music, Original Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilolay/pseuds/nilolay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions
Summary: A holiday gift to everybody whose lives have been touched by Farley Gordon.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics by nilolay  
> Music by kiranerys42  
> Recording by kiranerys42 and TurnCoatGeneral  
> Art by RhetoricalQuestions
> 
> A special thank you to TurnCoatGeneral, who _has not seen the movie_ , but still agreed to sing this song.
> 
> We did our best to honour the spirit of the Score score, which is to say: Sorry about this.

**Listen:**

  


You can download the mp3 file, a Karaoke version, and PDFs of the sheet music [here](https://archive.org/details/averyscorechristmassong).


	2. Chapter 2

In Santa Land at the North Pole  
Each elf has a very special role  
Some build, or bake, or hoard the coal  
But only one can score a goal—  
That’s Farley, the hockey elf!

Farley, the hockey elf  
He’s got strong legs and sense of self  
Out on the ice, not on no shelf  
Is Farley, the hockey elf

Farley’s got a heart of gold  
And quotes from men so white and old  
And oh! The undies he has sold!  
Has Farley, the hockey elf

Farley used to have a team  
Playing with them was a dream  
Younger then (he was seventeen)  
Was Farley the hockey elf

Then Santa saw his button face  
Mistook him for an elf misplaced  
And so alone the kid now plays  
As Farley the hockey elf

Farley, the hockey elf  
He’s got smooth cheeks and sense of self  
Out on the ice, not on no shelf  
Is Farley, the hockey elf

He tried forming a new team but it was no use  
Snowmen made poor substitutes  
And the fattest reindeer is no Moose,  
For Farley the hockey elf.

And then one fateful Christmas Eve,  
His neighbour (home for Christmas), Eve,  
Saw he’d gone, and with his team did grieve  
Poor Farley, the hockey elf.

They wished hard for communication  
Through transcendental meditation  
And with a flying reindeer for transportation,  
Reached Farley the hockey elf.

Farley, the hockey elf  
He’s got good friends and sense of self  
Out on the ice, not on no shelf  
Is Farley, the hockey elf

To see his friends brought great delight  
The band of brothers all could fight  
They confronted Santa just pre-flight  
For Farley the hockey elf.

“My name is Farley Gordon and I’m not an elf, just cute.  
It is an honour to work here for you,  
But to my own self I must be true,  
Not to Farley the Hockey Elf.”

“Ugh, miss me with Polonius”  
Said Santa – “That guy’s odious  
But I didn’t know life here was so onerous  
For Farley the hockey elf.”

Farley, the hockey elf  
He’s got questionable heroes and sense of self  
Out on the ice, not on no shelf  
Is Farley, the hockey elf

So he was freed, just as they planned,  
But first some hockey was at hand  
“Oh the greatest game in the land!”  
Sang Farley’s truest self.

Farley, the hockey elf  
He’s got strong legs and sense of self  
Out on the ice, not on no shelf  
Is Farley, the hockey elf


End file.
